Breathe Me
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: ZoroxOC Zoro is stuck on a far off island after a storm nearly drowns him. His rescuer is a mysterious girl whose only dream is to be a nurse on an island that wishes she was dead. Updates will be regular so please subscribe.
1. Cursed

~This is the extended version of Warmth. As you can see, I changed her name. But I will include the oneshot in here somewhere. This is longer. My first actual fanfiction. *le sigh* Don't own one piece or Breathe Me by Sia~

**Chapter 1: Cursed**

There was a chill in the air as Sonya Locke walked down the beach, however her feet were bare in the sand, her toes curling as she dug down deeper into the sand that had been warmed by the day. She pulled her jacket more securely around her as she looked out into the ocean from the bay in Theory's Island. She smiled for the first time that day, watching the sun go down. Her feet hurt. Her body ached. Yet she didn't seem to care. Her boss had told her that she was going to train to be a nurse.

Sonya. A nurse.

She stretched her toes out in the sand again and inhaled deeply. No one had believed her when she told them she was going to be a nurse. Especially after she'd gotten sick...

She blinked, her dark eyes trying to make out the thing that seemed to be floating in the water. Was that...a person...? Grabbing her hair and tying it up in a ponytail, she raced out into the waves and splashed towards the object. It was indeed a person, laying face down in the shallow water. She turned him over, wincing as she dragged him back to land. Leaning over him, she brushed back the sopping wet green hair and ran her fingers over his blue lips. He had drowned. She held her ear to his lips and nodded in satisfaction. He was breathing, though it was shallow. No matter. She put her lips to his and forced hair into his lungs, pumping his chest a few times before turning him over. When he finally decided to start breathing all the way, a lot of water was going to come up. And so it did, the third time she did this. He threw up what seemed like gallons, grabbing her arm and squeezing it as he did. She winced as bruises started to form, panting herself. He wasn't exactly a small individual, but she was. She pulled helped him roll back over, letting him breath for a little bit as she took her jacket off and put it over him. He must've been freezing. It was dark now and the temperature was dropping fast.

His dark eyes snapped open and he looked from her face to the beach around him. "Wh-where...?" He asked through chattering teeth.

Sonya frowned. "Can you walk? You're going to get really sick out here if you stay." She pointed to a cliff over top of him. "My house is just up there. It's a steep hill, but we've got to try." She grabbed his hand, standing up. "Ready?"

He nodded and she helped him up, though there was a second or so when she thought she was going to fall on top of them. Easily getting underneath him, she pulled his arm over her shoulder and took a hold of his sopping wet torso. "Come on, honey. Let's get you cleaned up." She grunted as they started up the hill, ignoring her screaming muscles. Pain was nothing compared to a person's life.

When they finally reached her house, Sonya let him collapse on her couch. She watched his eyes close and sighed. She was going to have to get those wet clothes off of him. This was going to be awkward. Not only that, but seeing as she lived alone, she didn't very well have man clothes sitting around. She'd have to go into town tomorrow after work and find something. She grabbed a few blankets, coming back into the living room. God she hurt. She hurt so much. She shook his shoulder. "Hey. Mr. Green-head."

"...Not a marimo." He grunted, half asleep. He was obviously exhausted from almost dying and she felt really bad, but she had to do this.

She smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, but I need to get you new clothes because yours are all wet and torn up. Can you er...take them off? I'll step out of the room." She watched as he sat up, barely concious, and tore off his shirt. Whoops. Time to leave. She ran out of the room, barely avoiding seeing the pants come off. Goddamn, this man did not do things half way. He was probably buck naked right now. She peeked her head around and saw him drape the blanket over himself, falling back asleep. She smiled and took another blanket, putting it over him.

There was a sick feeling as something bubbled in her throat. She choked and ran out of the room to the bathroom. There it was again. Cherry red blood being forced out of her lips. She watched it splatter on the toilet seat and all over the floor. She forced her hand over her mouth, shaking as tears came to her eyes. She had to make it stop. She would pass out from blood loss if she threw up too much. God, why was she so diseased? She'd pushed herself too hard helping this stranger.

Pain inflamed every part of Zoro's being. Oh god, he was alive. He was alive and he could feel every nerve screaming it. He groaned and rolled over, grunting as he fell off the couch. Forehead investigating the carpet fibers on the floor, he tried to take stock of where he was and what was going only thing he remembered was the ship. He gasped, grunting as he tried to get up too quickly and painfully lowering himself back to the floor. The ship! The Going Merry! He had been on it when there was an attack and he'd been swept into the ocean by the storm...! He was damn lucky he was alive, that was for sure.

He slowly got up, realizing he was naked as he sat back down. He frowned. What had happened last night. He pulled the blanket up over his waist and saw a note that was addressed to "Greenie".

_Hey Greenie,_

_I had to go to work, sorry. I'll buy you some new clothes on the way back. In case you're wondering, the old ones are in the back. Be careful. It's pretty much a straight drop off. I threw out the shirt though. Couldn't salvage that. I'll be back soon._

_-Girl who owns the house._

_P.S. Sorry about the bathroom. Didn't have time to clean up. Not your blood._

Well that certainly wasn't a good sign. Maybe he should cut his losses and get out of here. She sounded like a total creep.

Just as he was contemplating taking off, the door opened.

"Oh...!" Sonya ducked back out the doorway. "Sorry...!" She threw the clothes in. "H-here! Sorry, that's all they would sell me."

He glanced at the door suspiciously. What did she mean 'that's all they would sell her'? Whatever. Clothes were clothes and as far as he was concerned, he was super frickin naked. He snatched them and held them up for scrutinizing. He was very suspicious of this woman. She might dress him up like a girl or something fetish-y like that. It was just some blue jeans and a black button up shirt. Nothing too fancy. They looked worn, but he was okay with that. At least it wasn't a dress. He pulled them on quickly, wincing as the jeans fit a little tighter then he wanted them too. He wouldn't be able to move around if he got in a fight -

He paused. "Where are my swords?" He asked, eyes narrowing. The white one was even gone. No one touched the white one.

Sonya, sensing the antagonism in his voice, walked in quickly. "I'm sorry, I set them over here." She said quietly, pointing a finger to just behind the couch.

He glanced from the swords to her, noticing her shabby navy blue dress and the dark curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked about his age, but she was small compared to him and slender.

"M-my name's Sonya." She offered him a hand to shake. "I found you on the beach and helped you up here. You look better this morning."

"Well..." He shook her hand, surprised by how small and cold her fingers felt. She just looked way too fragile. "Thanks, Sonya, but I better be going. My crew needs me. Do you know where I could find a boat?"

Sonya hesitated, then looked down. "I'm sorry, but all the fishermen have left for the week and there's nothing but a few emergency boats. No one will let you take those. So you're a pirate?"

He frowned. "Yes, I am." He strapped his swords to him. "You live here by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing that?"

She scowled. "I'm twenty, goddammit! I'm not young!" She shook a finger at him. "Aren't you too young to be running around doing piratey things?"

He blinked and then grinned. He liked this girl. "Touche. What was all that in the note about the blood?"

Sonya froze. "Oh. Shit!" She ran towards the bathroom and he had to snicker a little. She was so cute when she swore. It was completely unexpected coming out of her mouth. He peeked down the hall to see her already on her hands and knees, scrubbing away. She looked worn down and sad as she scrubbed at a reddish brown stain. Now curious, he peeked in over her and whistled. "Goddamn...are you a serial killer?"

"No." She said curtly, scrubbing harder. "That's my blood."

"Masochist?"

"No wa-" She paused, blushing. "Er...not usually."

Well that was interesting. He winced as he shifted. He was sore. He supposed trying to drown oneself generally made one feel that way.

"If you'd like, you're welcome to go into town and see if there is anyone willing to sell you a boat." Sonya said from the floor. This strange man watching her clean was starting to get a tad creepy. Besides that, she didn't want to keep him here. That'd be awful for him. "Just...don't tell the villagers that you're staying with me. Don't even mention my name." Especially not now... Her scrubbing grew less fervent as she thought back on today's events. Her boss had said she'd train her as a nurse. She had heard it. Yet her boss insisted that she was making things up. She said she'd rather train anyone but Sonya. Sonya almost lost her job when she had snapped. She should've never talked back to her boss. Now she had no hours. It was going to be hard living this week, let alone having someone else live with her.

"Why not? What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Sonya hesitated, scrubbing hard again. "It's just better you don't. Trust me."

Very suspicious. He nodded and turned away, limping out. "I'll be back before sundown." He called, then paused. Why did she care? Well, it was more of a precautionary measure, he rationalized to himself. Because he knew better then anyone how lost he got. He set off, trying to decipher the reason as to way she seemed so enigmatic and why the villagers didn't like her.

And why she decorated her walls with her own blood.

The town was busy, as he expected, and he stopped here and there to talk to a few people. They took to him pretty easily after he said he was a wandering swordsman who had lost his way. If he'd been with Luffy, he would've proclaimed his pirate status. However, he wasn't and with the way Sonya said they'd react to just her name...

Curious, he did mention her name to a mother of six who had adopted him like a nephew. The mother's face instantly fell and she sent her children scurrying, demanding that they share a bag of sweets between all of them. She sat next to him and said softly, "Are you staying with her?"

He didn't lie this time. He nodded.

"Please. Get out as quick as you can. She's cursed." She gently patted his shoulder, smiling at him. "You're a good boy. Don't go messing with things like this. It'll only lead to trouble." And with that, she left, taking her children with her as the sun started to set.

Zoro watched her go, frowning as he sat there. "Cursed, huh?" He stood up stiffly, stretching out a bit. All in all, no one, no matter how generous, was willing to give him a boat. And seeing how he was poor, he couldn't exactly offer money. They all told him to wait until the fishermen came back. Surely one of them would cart him off to where ever he wanted to go. He made his way back down, pleased that the village was on a slope up to a large mountain and that he could clearly see Sonya's house.

So that was why she asked him not to speak of her in public. But that still didn't explain the blood. Sonya would have some explaining to do.


	2. Dreams

~This is the extended version of Warmth. As you can see, I changed her name. But I will include the oneshot in here somewhere. This is longer. My first actual fanfiction. *le sigh* Don't own one piece or Breathe Me by Sia~

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

Sonya was sitting on the couch, blankets wrapped around her and damp hair over her shoulder. She had an old book cracked open and was reading, twirling a curl in her finger as she nibbled on her lip. She didn't look up as Zoro opened the door, too mezmerized.

He watched her from the doorway, noticing how tense her shoulders seemed. Whatever she was reading, it was drawing her in. He walked over, hands in his pockets as he leaned over the top. "What're you readi-?"

"GAH!" She shrieked and slammed her book shut.

On.

His.

Nose.

"Shit!" He yelled, clamping his hands over his nose and jumping back. "What the hell was that for?"

She patted her chest, trying to breathe. "W-well it was your own damn fault! Don't scare me like that!" She said irritably, but she looked concerned. "Come here, let me see it."

"Owww...!" He hissed, sitting on the floor.

"Let me see it." She demanded again, standing up. She sat in front of him, leaning forward. Her brown eyes looked determined as she looked up into his face. "I swear I won't hurt you again."

He turned his head away, one hand still covering his nose. "No! Next thing I know, you're going to punch me full on in the face."

Sonya huffed. "Just show me your nose, goddammit! I know first aid!" She puffed out her cheeks in irritation as she grabbed his hand.

He watched, surprised, as she pried his fingers away. Her hands were surprisingly soft and tender as she set his hand down and gently prodded at his nose. "You're fine. Thank god it's not bloody." And, without thinking. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the nose. "There. All b-b-b-be..." She blushed bright red. "I-I'm so sorry...! I work in an old folks home and I...that's what I do with them if they...oh jesus..." She muttered, scrambling away towards the kitchen.

Zoro touched the tip of his nose. Damn. It didn't hurt anymore. He hid a smile and reached over to grab her book. Pirates and Romance. Well shit. No wonder. He smirked. That had to be the damn near dumbest thing to leave around a pirate. He opened it up.

_...Lalonda sighed into the sea night as the dreadful pirate Roberts started to lick terrible forbidden things on her body-_

"C-Can I have my book back...?" A slender hand covered the page and he looked up to see Sonya, looking so frustrated, wishing for her book. Her face was red and she looked like she was about ready to cry.

So he handed it to her, his face fighting not to smile. This was just too damn funny.

Sonya looked away from him and put it away, saying in irritation. "You know, it's not very nice to read other people's diaries."

"So you're not a virgin?"

Sonya literally froze. She inched back around, face completely frozen in shock. "Wh-what...?"

Then Zoro started to laugh. Hard. He fell backwards, laying on the ground as he shook the house with his laughter.

"Goddamnit! It's not funny!" Sonya screeched. Then she started to laugh too. But, as always when she got too excited, she started to cough. Bent over, she held her hand up to her mouth, trying not to panic. It was just a little blood. Not as much as yesterday.

"You alright?"

She hadn't noticed he had stopped laughing, nor that he had gotten up and was suddenly at her side. She looked up at him wearily and wiped her hand on the back of her jeans before he could see. She offered him a smile. "Yeah I'm great! You hungry?" She wandered off into the kitchen, mentally worried about what she was going to make this man.

"So I mentioned your name to someone in the village today." He said, taking a seat at the small table she had.

She froze and then hung her head. "Oh." So he knew. "You're welcome to stay somewhere else if you'd like. I'll understand."

"I'm good." He shrugged.

Sonya smiled as she looked in her cupboard, her hands wandering around trying to find something edible. "What did they say?"

"That you're cursed."

She sighed.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

He watched her pull out a box and shake it. There was hardly anything in it. He frowned. She really didn't have much to eat, yet she was offering some to him? "What do you mean?"

She put it away and peered out the window. "Would you come with me with a candle? I need to get some things out of my garden and I can't see." She lit the candle and handed it to him.

He followed her out, looking over the cliff at the sun just barely peeking over the water's edge. "So?"

"So what?" She asked evasively, going down the edge of the cliff carefully.

"What about this curse?"

"It's a curse."

"What kind of curse?"

"Why does it AH!" She slipped, falling back on her butt with one leg hanging off the edge. The shale whispered down the cliff side and he took her arm.

"Alright there?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah..." She said, brushing herself readjusted her hair, looking at him and flashing him a smile. "Thanks, Greenie."

He didn't get after her for calling him that. He stared at her, instead, watching the candlelight dance in her dark eyes.

She looked away, uncomfortable with his eyes on her. "It's a really long story. Pretty much I'm cursed to continually die until certain conditions are met."

"What are those conditions? And don't we all continually die?" Her garden was small and sad looking and she was having problems trying to find anything, even with the aid of the candle. She finally found a small couple of potatoes and a carrot.

Sonya looked at him, eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied his face. "Do you really want to know?"

He shrugged. "It'd be nice to know so I don't get cursed too. I'm trying to stay alive. I have a dream to fulfill."

She smiled sadly. "So do I." She sighed. "Come inside and I'll tell you." They carefully made their way back inside and she handed him a knife and a board. "Cut potatoes. People help with dinner in my shack." She gave him a stern look and he took it, shaking his head and smiling.

Sonya drew in a deep breath as she started the soup. "It started forever ago when I was just a little girl. I was the oldest of three sisters and my family moved here, to Theory, from Alabasta. We were just small when she came into town... Mama Lola." She sighed. "She was doing voodoo readings for everyone at the fair they have semi-annually. So we decided to go. My father was upset with my mother buying a charm, so he chased us away from her stand. Told us never to go near it again. Well...the mayor's son...he said that the voodoo witch likes to hold rituals naked. So of course, all the little boys were going to spy on her that night. But to get to her camp, they had to go past my house. I snuck out with them and, well, she was conducting a ritual. But one of the boys stepped on a branch and she broke her concentration. Furious, she turned on us. The boys all pushed me forward and I stumbled onto her ritual, broke the chalk circle, and spilled jimson weed all over, completely messing up the ritual. She started to choke me, screaming that I had ruined her eternal youth ceremony. And for that, she was going to curse me and all my family. She said they'd all die, but I'd be the last. And it'd be slow and eventual. She told me...I would know when I had only a few more days left. The sign would be when a double rainbow shines over a king on the tenth day of the month. And then my family died. So now I'm next." She shrugged.

"That's really specific." He said skeptically. "OW!" He pulled his thumb away from the knife and made a noise of disgust as blood started to well up from the cut.

Sonya wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked over. "Hand me that knife. I thought you'd be okay with it since you have swords and you look like you use them regularly." She teased. She dabbed at his cut. "Still hurt?"

"Maybe." He said, meaning his pride.

She leaned over and kissed his nose again. "Better?" She blushed, still not believing her own audacity. She'd just met this guy yesterday...!

But he didn't seem to mind. He took the towel and looked away, color in his own cheeks. "Yeah..."

Sonya smiled as she turned away, not daring to point out his embarrassment. She wasn't that suicidal. "It is really specific, but I suppose that's what makes me think I'm safe." She sighed. "So my body's slowly failing on me, but I won't die until a few days after the sign."

"And you believe this?"

Sonya put down her spoon. Her voice shook and Zoro knew he had struck a chord. "What choice do I have...?" She murmured. "The villagers rub my face in it every day. I can't get fresh meat anymore. I get left overs. They hate me because of it. Not only that, but it was real. I saw it. She made things happen. Shadows leapt up and became demons before my eyes. She near strangled me to death as she cursed me, and I saw every part of hell in those cold dark eyes..." She shuddered. "You don't have to believe me...but..." She turned to him, avoiding his eyes as she reached for the potatoes and the carrot. "Aren't there stranger things in this world then voodoo curses?"

She had him there. He sucked on his injured finger, taking this all in. "So the residents here hate you?"

"Yes." She smiled bitterly. "But it's not their fault, they're just scared. I don't blame them."

Zoro watched her carefully. He would. He would blame them every day of his life if they did half the stuff to him that they were doing to her. "You're too nice." He scoffed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Is that because I let a total stranger into my home?" She chuckled. "Or the fact that I'm feeding him?"

He didn't answer, but he smiled instead. It was the fact that she let them do this to her. The fact that she still served her community despite their misgivings. He'd seen the old folks home she worked at and listened to some of the people complain about it. They wanted to tear it down, but then they'd have to live with the previous generation and they were difficult. But he could tell she enjoyed it. He'd seen some of the pictures around the little shack she had. Just small moments of times when she'd been there for them and made them happy.

"So what's your dream?" She asked, pulling out two bowls. The smell of the stew had his stomach growling.

"I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world." He said matter-of-factly, accepting a soup bowel from her.

"Well I'm going to be the greatest nurse in the world." She jerked a thumb at herself as he came around the counter to stand next to her and get some stew. "So I guess I'll be right there, cleaning up after you hurt yourself." She smiled a little, dishing him up some stew. "I'll even kiss your nose again, if you'd like." She said softly.

He paused, looking down at her. "I'd like that." He said honestly.


	3. Alive

~Don't own One Piece. ACTION IN DIS ONE.~

**Chapter 3: Alive**

The night felt heavy. Like there were so many things they hadn't said. Each lay in a bed, blanket draped overtop and all ready for sleep. However, things whirled around in the air like dust specs, illuminated by the moonlight of subconcious.

Zoro blinked and turned his head to the side as he heard what sounded like a music box playing. It was an odd tune and the music box sounded like it was dying. He listened to it for a little bit before standing up and walking down the hall. He peered through the partially open door to see Sonya sitting in on the floor, legs drawn up to her chest. The candlelight flickered as a breeze from a fan above her head blew through out the room. The music box was in front of her, a small figurine of two people dancing spinning in slow circles. It was beat up to be sure, but she watched it move slowly. He frowned. He supposed he brought up some harsh memories. What was it that she said? Her family had died? Now she was alone in this house that was falling apart with no money, no way to achieve her dreams, and no friends or family to fall back onto. But she still smiled. He stepped away from the door, going back to the couch. That took more courage that he felt even he could muster in a life time. He laid back down, shirt off and the soft blanket touching his bare chest as he listened to her wind up and play the music box over and over and over again.

Lennon Fredrickson was the Mayor's son.

He was an ugly son of a bitch, with black slicked back hair that looked as though it hadn't been washed in months. It stuck up in the back, and his eyebrows could've used a trim. He had a neat fu-man-shu going, with a lazy smirk to match.

He was the Mayor's son.

He walked down the street with his men, the ones that benefited from his arrogance, and stole things. And he got away with it.

He was the Mayor's son.

Not only that, but with the fishermen gone, they had their pick of the women. And no one dared complain. He could have any woman he wanted. Except for one. Just that one.

Lennon glared at the small offending shack from his position up at the top of the hill, leaning against a store. "Boys, I want Sonya Locke."

They laughed, but it soon grew uneasy when they realized that he wasn't joking.

"But boss." One of them spoke up. "She's...she's cursed."

"I remember, idiot!" Lennon seethed, throwing a rock at him. "I was there, remember? But have you seen her?"

No one was sure if this was a trick question or not. They shuffled around uneasily for a minute.

"She's gorgeous." Lennon stated. "And I have to have her. At least for a night." He wiggled his eyebrows and they laughed with him this time.

He was the Mayor's Son.

"Hey boss! Look at the greenie!"

Lennon observed the swordsman from afar, noting the way he carried himself and the way he talked to the women in the village. "He pisses me off." Lennon snapped, spitting onto the ground. "Let's go teach a boy some manners."

Sonya had her nose buried in her favorite book again, her hair neatly braided over a shoulder and a blanket over her legs to ward away the undeniable chill that had started up. She paused to glance over into the house. Her mysterious stranger had disappeared for a while. He had said he was going into town to try again for a boat...

"They're at it again? Jesus, how many times does Lalonda and Roberts do it in this book of yours?"

Sonya squealed, but Zoro was ready for it this time. He caught her fist as it came flying towards his face. He let go, smiling. "Jumpy."

Sonya was read in the face, book shoved under the blanket. "Y-yeah well...! You would be too if you had someone sneaking around with your big muscles and your swords and...!" She trailed off, staring at him. "Did you get in a fight?" She whispered.

Zoro shrugged, folding his arms. "Not really much of a fight but...I guess you could say that, yeah." He was scraped up, to be sure, but it was nothing that he thought to be overly upset about.

However, she was. "With who?" Her fists tightened in the blanket, and she looked up at him, pleading - begging - that he wasn't going to say the person she thought it was.

Zoro's eyebrows went up. "Some guy named Lemon or Boss or whatever. He started it alright?" Why was he defending himself to her? Why the hell was she getting so damn upset? He frowned, frustrated.

Sonya stood up wordlessly, grabbing the blanket and the book. She didn't say a word to him as she walked into the house.

"What?" He followed her in, hoisting the sack he had brought over his shoulder. This was bugging him beyond belief. What had he done? "What did I do?"

Sonya put the book and the blanket away. "I figured you'd show some restraint, considering you're obviously the larger and more trained party in this fight." She said coolly. "And I understand you didn't realize what you just did, but just so you know, that was the Mayor's son. The Mayor's son gets what he wants. And he could kill you." She froze. "You didn't tell him you were staying with me, did you?"

Zoro suddenly had the feeling he had done something very bad. He hesitated. "More or less..." He shrugged.

"Did you?"

"Well sort of..."

"Goddammit, did you or did you not?" She stamped her foot. It would've been adorable under different circumstances, seeing as how she was half his size.

He scowled. "You want a play-by-play? He decided to try to start something until I broke one of his boys' fingers! He was walking away after that then he said something about fucking you! So I kicked his ass! Happy?" He shouted, gesturing wildly.

Sonya shrank back. She was completely overwhelmed and more then a little scared. She looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry..." She said softly. "I didn't know..." It was awkward. Everything was just awkward, like something had died in the room and neither of them were willing to say anything about it. She moved past him down the hall to her room.

He closed his eyes as she shut the door forcefully, mentally berating himself. That was fucking stupid. He wasn't so much concerned about himself, but she could suffer awful repercussions from this if that asshole dared to show his face around here. He sat on the couch with a sigh, wishing desperately for the uncomplicated life aboard his ship with his captain. At least the girls there were easier to deal with.

Lennon held the raw steak to his bruised face, resting his feet on his lesser comrade as he lounged in his chair. "Are they here yet?" He snapped, throwing something at another member of his gang.

The member ducked and smiled hesitantly. "Th-they're pirates, Boss...they're never on time - GAH!" He fell backwards as a whole barrel smashed into his face.

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT?"

"Whoa now...no need to get your panties in a bunch..."

The room went silent as a new voice entered the dimly lit room. It belonged to a man who stood, seven feet tall, his hair in a lazy ponytail in the back. He was missing an eye, his left side grotesquely scarred. It twitched as he offered a laid back lopsided grin to Lennon, one hand hanging off the samurai scabbard as the other had the thumb looped through the belt that held it in place. He wore a traditional yamaka of a rurouni, though he was anything but. "Mr. Fredrickson, I presume? Your men told me you'd be in need of my name's Cap'n Jerry."

Lennon looked behind the man, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Where's the rest of your men?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's just me." Jerry shrugged, looking unconcerned. He looked around. "Nice little 'no-girls-allowed' club house you got going on here."

Lennon turned red in the face. If it weren't for the fact that he was quite certain Jerry could skin him alive in a moments notice, he'd demand his head. "I need you to get rid of somebody for me..."

The house was silent that morning as the sun peeked its head over the horizon. The sea glistened, yet there was a fog that hung around the beach, as if heralding the events that were about to take place that day.

Unaware, Sonya walked into the kitchen. Rubbing her arm, she bit her lip as she saw the blanket from the couch discarded over a chair. He was already gone. Possibly for good. She should've been grateful, she knew, but now she was never going to be a nurse. Her boss, Angie, and the Mayor were almost lovers. It was ridiculous how tied in they were. Angie would punish her for what Zoro had done to Lennon. Not only that, but Lennon would take it in his hands to punish her as well... She shuddered. Even as a kid, the man had not been right in the head. She was afraid, sure. But she'd tough it out. She could do this.

Sonya stopped at the bag that Zoro had left on her kitchen counter, looking around before peeking inside it. She bit her lip and fought back tears. He'd brought food. She didn't have anymore and he had noticed. He'd been so kind to her and she'd repaid it by being an absolute bitch. She swallowed thickly and went to start putting things away. She heard the door open and walked over to the living room. "Zoro! There you are! I'm really sor-" She froze, backing up slowly.

Jerry leered at her. "Well...Lennon didn't say you were this pretty...look at those little freckles on your nose..."

The shadows behind him became hulking men, giggling as the fog started to seep into her shack. "Boss, can we...?"

"No, we're supposed to leave her untouched." Jerry smirked. "For the most part."

Sonya's heart thudded faster. She was afraid. So afraid.

Zoro sat in the beach, trying to peer out into the fog. He sighed, throwing sand around in frustration. Luffy should've followed him. They should've been here by now.

A scream had his attention directed above him, jumping up and trying to see past the fog, he made out Sonya, choking as someone held her over the edge of the cliff by her throat.

"...the swordsman? He was here!" A gruff voice yelled.

Zoro sped down the sand towards the hill up to her place. God dammit. She had told him something like this would happen. If only he'd fucking listened...!

Sonya choked for air on the ground, feeling the urge to vomit blood again resurface. "No...!" She said to Jerry. "No, I won't tell you...!" She wasn't afraid of dying. The sign hadn't come. But she was afraid that this man would make her suffer. She whimpered as he raised a foot. It slammed into her side and she tumbled towards the edge of the cliff, grabbing a tuft of grass to stop herself.

"Bitch!" Jerry screamed. "I hope Lennon fucks you good!"

Sonya offered him a small sardonic smile. "And I hope Zoro cuts you good you fat bastard."

"Cap'n?" One of the crewmembers eyed his captain. "You gonna let her talk to you like that?"

Jerry drew out a sword, his eyes glinting in the light that came off the blade. "No. No I'm not. I promised I wouldn't harm her but I see no other choice."

Sonya's eyes widened as the blade came closer and closer to her fingers.

"I'm going to start cutting them off, one by one if you don't tell me." Jerry said softly. "I'm going to count to three before I do it, because I'm a merciful man. One..."

Sonya's lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"Two..."

She peered around him. Was that a shadow emerging from the darkness...?

"Three." Jerry raised his sword high and then choked as one sprouted from his middle. It was removed and he was sent sailing over Sonya, down to the sandy beaches below.

Sonya rolled away from the edge of the cliff, looking up at her savior. "Zoro!"

"You bastards looking for me?" Zoro asked around the sword in his mouth, bandana tied tight on his head.

The other pirates hesitated. Their leader was gone. What were they supposed to do now that their leader was gone. They turned to what was assumed was their second in command, a taller man with scars covering his face. He turned with an evil grin to Zoro. "Let's get this job done, boys." The pirates yelled and rushed Zoro, all determined to cut him to pieces.

"No!" Sonya yelled, grabbing Jerry's forgotten sword. Eyes closed, she swung it and hit into a man, muscles screaming as the sword tore through a body.

The pirate cried out and fell to the ground, not dead yet. He grabbed his sword. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch...!"

Panicked, Sonya switched her grip on the katana and stabbed him through the heart. She did it again and again, blood squirting out and covering her body.

Zoro was down to two, the large one and another small one. The smaller pirate jumped on his back as the Big pirate engaged him.

Sonya, unable to think of anything else to do, threw her sword. She narrowly missed Zoro's head, instead hitting the smaller pirate full on in the face. He didn't even have time to scream as he fell from Zoro's back.

Unhindered, Zoro stabbed the larger pirate and kicked him off his blade.

Sonya sank to her knees. They had won. They were alive.


	4. Warmth

~This was originally the oneshot Warmth that I'm regurgitating for all y'all that don't want to go look it up. Cause I know I'm lazy. All y'all that already read the oneshot, you should probably read this one because I changed it a bit. :p Don't own One Piece.~

**Chapter 4: Warmth  
><strong>

The water dripping down Sonya's body was cold and biting to her bare skin, but she didn't care. She sat, dripping wet, and stared at nothing in particular, breath coming to her in short gasps as she cried. She drew her knees closer to her chest, the small bit of warmth from this action seeming to inflame her feelings again.

Numb.

She wanted to be numb.

She had helped him kill today. The other pirates - the living breathing humans - had attacked her small house looking for Zoro. And she'd defended it the best she could with just her and him. But she had killed. She had emerged victorious and covered in blood.

Blood.

Blood was supposed to be the life force of human beings. It flowed through systems and pumped through valves and arteries.

Their bodies wouldn't pump anything anymore.

She didn't notice a green head pop around the door, nor notice how battered Zoro was. He was also covered in blood, most of it his own. He'd protected her; put his life on the line to keep her safe. Now, he opened the shower door, fully clothed, and sat down next to her. He gave her a glance, then stared out the glass door. "How long have you been in here?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, refusing to speak. He was warm, though. She suddenly craved to hold onto him. She took his arm, burying her face in his arm, body heaving with her fight for air. "I-it's like...th-there's blood...on my hands...and it...it won't go away..."

Zoro stared at her, watching her hair soak his shirt and blinking against the water that splashed into his eyes from the shower. Being directly out of the shower's reach, he still remained mostly warm and un-washed. "Let me see." He took her hands, and carefully inspected them, eyes going over every pale slender digit with care. There was no blood, just bare skin. Suddenly, he placed them next to his swollen, bloody lips and closed his mouth over each one, eyes closed as he tenderly bestowed warmth into each one.

Sonya stared at this, watching him move from one finger to the other. After he was done, she wordlessly held up the other, examining the wounds he had sustained during battle. He'd been willing to give up his life for her, and here he was now, cleaning up afterwards. His tongue swirled around the pad of her pinky as he slowly let it go. He turned towards her, hand still in his. "Is that better?"

Despite his attentive care, the blood from his lip had gotten on her clean fingers, but she ignored it. She wasn't looking at her fingers. She nodded again. "You're hurt." She said softly. "Let me clean you up." She took a rag from an alcove above her head and turned on the warm water, her skin tingling in relief at the temperature change. She didn't care that she was naked in a shower with a strange man. She didn't care that she probably looked awful, make up smeared from water and tears. She gently started to towel off the cut above his eye, gently scrubbing away the blood that had encrusted in his eyebrow and down his eyelid. One eye stared at her face as she worked, and she pointedly looked anywhere but into it. Finished with his eye, she gently tilted his chin, working over the cut on his lip. Fresh blood welled up and she used her fingers to quell it, finally looking into his eyes.

His lips parted ever so slightly and the warmth of his breath on her skin sent an electricity racing through her system. She looked away and said softly. "Come sit where the shower is."

He wordlessly pulled at his clothes, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at the drain as she nodded. Yes. It was alright for him to be undressed as well. She tried to look anywhere but his body as he stripped and laid them in a pile in the corner of the shower. He sat down directly under the shower, back against the wall where she had been. His eyes half lidded against the water's spray, he watched her attend to every cut - every spot of offending blood - on his body. She hesitated as she reached his hips, eyes inevitably straying to his bare privates.

He was well endowed, to be sure, and already half aroused. Most likely by the sight of her and her attentive and gentle touch. She ignored it, however, choosing to continue her mission to clean him up. She turned her back to him, settling between his legs as she wiped away fresh blood from a nasty cut on his leg. She tossed the rag, pulling her legs to her chest again. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "You didn't have to do all this for me."

Warm arms wrapped around her and she felt lips press against the back of her head; warm lips against the chill that had settled in her body. He didn't answer, instead, turning her head and leaning forward to gently brush his lips over hers. She leaned back against him,feeling every inch of his muscular, well toned body on her back. Warmth started to return to her, starting from there and stretching out to every bit of her. She twisted her hands, unsure what to do until he grabbed one of them, breaking away to kiss every one of her fingers again.

Zoro couldn't tell Sonya how much she confused him. He was never a vernacular individual, and wasn't about to start now. He had no words for the way he felt every time she showed any bit of caring for him. There was nothing he could say about how overwhelming it was to watch her clean him up, though she was hurting so bad on the inside. So instead, he made up his mind to show her. Arms wrapped around her, he held her to him as his mouth caressed hers. He had soft firm kisses, trying to make her see how much he cared for her right now.

She responded like a flower to sun's first rays. She relaxed, opening up to him and allowing his hands to wander her wet skin.

He could feel how soft she was, her untarnished skin only marred by the scars on her abdomen; proof of her condition. She was dying, her insides quitting on her slowly. And no amount of surgery could correct it. It made him ache to feel the scar tissue there and realize that she had no cure and no chance. She was cursed. He traced his fingers back up to her breasts and cupped them in his hands.

She responded by turning around so she was facing him, she stared into his dark eyes and kissed him again, this time more heatedly.

Encouraged, he lifted her up so she straddled him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso. His member, now fully aroused, nudged at her entrance, yet he did nothing about it. There would be enough time for that. He wanted to enjoy her - let her know how much he cared and wanted to be there for her.

Sonya sighed into his mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers as he heated her skin with his touch. She wanted him to warm her completely; to chase away the cold that had inhabited her very soul for too long. She turned her head to the side, eyes closed as he wandered with his lips down her shoulder. He kept up the trail down her arm and finally to her fingers again. They were his favorite, these fingers that did so many things no other person would do. He kissed her again and murmured, "Let's get you all dried off. You'll get sick in here."

She did as he asked, standing and turning off the shower. She turned to see him handing her a towel and she took in his sheer masculinity. He looked better all cleaned up, but still beaten. "I've never had...anybody do anything like this for me before..." She said softly, wrapping the towel around herself."There needs to be more people like you in this world."

He shook his head, leading her into her bedroom. The bed was messed up and unmade, the fan circling above them and creating moving shadows in the evening sunlight that filtered through the broken blinds. "No. There needs to be more people like you." He kissed her again, tenderly pushing her back towards the bed.

She laid down on it, exposed for him as the towel was discarded over the side of the bed. It wouldn't be of any use now. Her skin had either absorbed the moisture or it had dried because of the undeniable heat radiating from her now. He made her warm. He made everything alright.

He kissed her again, then left her kiss-bruised lips for her abdomen.

She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut. She had forgotten about the scars - the ugly scars that made her lay awake in bed with night with worry; worry that no one would love her because of how doomed she was.

He traced each one lightly with a finger before kissing each and every one, tenderly.

Sonya started to cry, tears streaming down her face. She covered her face in her hands and shook her head when he inquired what was wrong. "Wh-why are you so nice to me...?" She sobbed, unable to control herself. No one had ever been loved more tenderly then her at this moment in time.

Zoro pried her fingers away from her face, kissing her forehead. "Because it's your turn." He said simply. He went back to his ritual, fingers stroking between her legs. She was already ready for him. The shower had fulfilled her to an extent that their joining would be okay. Nevertheless, he kept it up, watching her face grow flushed and intent on the pleasure that was building up inside of her. He was growing impatient, however, as was inevitable. His own need was bordering unbearable and he bit his tongue, resisting the urge to take some of the pressure off by stroking himself. He finally kneeled over top of her, kissing her again as she looked back up at him with sex-hazed dark eyes. "I need you." He said simply, kissing her again.

She nodded her consent and watched as he placed himself inside. There was one gradual push and he was buried up to the hilt. Sonya gasped for air, thoughts flying out the window. He was amazing. He was the final key to making her warm all the way. All the coldness and lonliness inside flew away as he began drumming into her, her hands - those kind fingers, reaching up and grabbing onto his back muscles. She dug her nails in, letting them bite his flesh as she bent her knees, allowing him a better angle inside of her.

He panted, feeling a sensory overload imminent. Her black hair splaid out around her head, flushed soft skin under his touch, and those eyes - the same eyes he dreamed about every night, looking up at him with neediness. She wanted him to be there; to fill her completely body and soul. And he did. He filled her until release was right around the corner, but he pulled out and stroked the both of them, realizing that finishing inside her was not the best idea.

She twitched under his fingers until with a long drawn out moan, she careened over the edge and couldn't tell what was real and what was fantasy anymore. She pleaded for him to stop touching her most sensitive place, yet he spun out her orgasm as his was already ended, watching with satisfaction as she lay in a twitching, exhausted heap. She panted, face buried in the cool pillow beside her head as she drew her thighs together, trying to stop the almost unbearable flashes of pure exhilaration. She blinked as she felt him lay over top of her with a sigh, head settling on her stomach. She lifted her head wearily and smiled as he stared back at her, taking a hand and running it through his green hair. He'd made her warm - made her whole again. Suddenly, she didn't care that she was going to die. She didn't care what her future was or how she was going to get by the next day. All there was to her right then was him.

And the warmth.


	5. Sunset

~END! DUN DUN DUN! No worries, amigos. There will be another! Don't own Breathe Me by Sia or One Piece~

**Sunset**

Zoro had watched the ship come in from on top of the cliff, feeling restless. He knew the tide was against them and that was the reason it was taking so long, but Luffy's jolly roger shining in the sun made him antsy to leave. He turned around and went back into the house. "This is taki-" He paused, staring.

Sonya was sitting on the floor, staring at nothing in particular, watching dustmotes float around in the sun. "I...can't believe it." She said softly. "What did you do?" She turned. "What did you do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Regarding...?"

"The mayor's son! He...he went to join the marines, but...but not before saying he made everything up. That I wasn't cursed..." She bit her lip, a small ironic smile on her face. "I'm getting trained starting tomorrow to be a nurse." Tears came to her eyes as she smiled even more. "My dreams...I can live them now..."

Zoro shrugged, turning towards the opened door to the cliffs and the ocean. "Yeah, well, it took a little 'friendly persuasion' but you won't be oof!" He chuckled as she smashed into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "A little excited there?"

Sonya cried into his back. "What...what did I do...do right?" She sobbed. "You're...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me...!"

He turned and put his arms around her. "You know I have to leave now." He said gruffly, his heart wrenching to see her in tears. "I have to go. You've got your dream and I've got mine."

She turned her dark eyes up to look at him and looked away, a small rueful smile on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah...I know... Are they here yet?"

"Almost. But seeing as your town has already had so much upheaval, I think I should go down to meet them." Zoro pointed out. "I'm not too fond of pitchforks." He said dryly.

Sonya laughed. "I'll go with you-"

"No."

She stopped, hurt.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I can't...you can't...it'll...hurt too much." He frowned, looking anywhere but her face.

Sonya smiled, walked up to him, and redirected his face towards hers. She gave him a tender kiss on the nose. "Is that better...?" She breathed softly.

He pulled her to him tightly and gave her a long, passionate kiss, their souls entertwining with the extended heat that was given off. He pulled away and hugged her tightly, letting her bury her face in his chest. "More then better." He said softly. He pulled away and went to grab his bag and his swords.

Sonya watched him leave without a word, stepping outside to watch from the cliff as he strode down the hillside towards his crew. They hugged and she could hear faint shouting from where she was.

He waved.

She waved back, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over. Nothing helped. She started to cry as he got on the ship, watching the man that had changed everything in her life just leave. "I'M GOING TO FIND YOU ONE DAY, ZORO! GODDAMMIT, YOU BETTER BELIEVE I WILL!" She yelled. He didn't turn but she knew he was listening. This wasn't the end. She'd find him. Someday. "And I'll kick your ass for making me cry." She whispered on the wind as she sank to her knees. "I'll kick your ass...for making me love you..."


End file.
